


The Great Skywalker Masterplan™

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Comedy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Padmé Amidala Lives, luke and leia do something about it, padme and anakin are acting weird, poor uncle rex is just a tool in luke and leia's masterplan™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Luke and Leia, a pair of rowdy but intelligent 4-year-old twins, were the epitome of craziness and intelligence, the deadliest combination anyone could think of, and if they didn’t know something or learn that their parents are hiding something from them, they’d go through hell and back to find out the truth or learn whatever it is their mommy and daddy are hiding from them. As the months passed by, they realize that Mommy is getting fatter and fatter, but when they ask, she just says she’s been eating much more. However, like the intelligent twins they are, they know something’s going on behind the scenes, and they will not stop at anything to discover the truth…
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Great Skywalker Masterplan™

Luke and Leia, a pair of rowdy but intelligent 4-year-old twins, were the epitome of craziness and intelligence, the deadliest combination anyone could think of, and if they didn’t know something or learn that their parents are hiding something from them, they’d go through hell and back to find out the truth or learn whatever it is their mommy and daddy are hiding from them. As the months passed by, they realize that Mommy is getting fatter and fatter, but when they ask, she just says she’s been eating much more. However, like the intelligent twins they are, they know something’s going on behind the scenes, and they will not stop at anything to discover the truth…

____________________

**_8 months ago…_ **

“Luke, Leia, can me and Daddy talk to you two for a bit?”, Padmé asked, patting their shoulders to get their attention. “We promise it won’t be long.”

“Okay, Mommy,” they turned around and replied in unison. Padmé smiled and led the two of them to the couch nearby, and they sat down in between Padmé and Anakin.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”, Leia asked. “I hope it’s something interesting.”

“It is,” Anakin smiled. “Just a short talk, but it is a bit of an interesting one.”

“What is it then, Daddy?”, Luke said. “We wanna know!”

Anakin looked over to Padmé, “Angel, you start it.”

Padmé nodded before looking at her twin children, “Well, you two, we were just wondering what were your thoughts on…having a younger brother or sister.”

Luke beamed, “We’d love to have one!”

“Yeah, me, too!”

“A boy or girl?”, Anakin asked. “It’s not like we have much of a say in what happens, but we’re just curious.”

“Both!”, they answered in unison. “A boy and a girl!”

“That’s…kind of asking for a lot,” Anakin pointed out. “But then again, we did ask for your opinion, so alright. Would you be fine with anything less?”

“Yes, we’d be fine with that,” Leia said. “So, are you getting us a baby brother or sister?”

Padmé shrugged, “Well, not really, we were…just curious.” She then winked at her husband on the other side of the couch.

“Oh,” Luke and Leia frowned.

“You two can go play now,” Padmé said. “Thanks for letting us talk to you two.”

____________________

**_8 months later…_ **

“Mommy!”, Leia called, even though Padmé was pretty much just on the other side of the room.

Padmé turned, hands still on her large stomach, “Yes, dear?”

“Why are you so fat?”, she asked the same question she always would ask, still unaware of how blunt her question was. “Didn’t you say that at some point, you’d do some exercise to not be fat?”

“I will, dear,” Padmé answered. “But, that’s not today. At some point, I will though, I promise.”

“Mommy just hasn’t had a chance to go do exercise much nowadays,” Anakin added, entering the room. “Later this month or the next though, she can get some exercise. Isn’t that right, Padmé?”

“Mhm,” Padmé nodded with a small smile. “Mommy’s not gonna be fat for long, I promise.”

“Really?”, Luke asked. “We kinda miss when you weren’t fat because not-fat Mommy could carry us!”

She sighed, “I promise, Luke, I won’t be fat for long.”

____________________

“Leia, we need to talk,” Luke tapped his twin sister’s back. “Like, right now.”

Leia turned around with widened eyes, likely a lousy attempt at raising an eyebrow, “Yes? What is it?”

“Do you realize how awkward Mommy and Daddy have been acting for the past few months?”, Luke asked. “Ever since Mommy became fatter and fatter, they’ve been acting weird when we ask them about it.”

“Yeah,” Leia sighed. “I’ve been noticing that, too.”

Not long after, Anakin burst into the room, “Luke, Leia, Uncle Rex is gonna be coming over, ‘kay? Mommy’s sick, and I need to take her to the medcenter as soon as possible.”

“C-can I come with you two?”, Leia asked.

Anakin shook his head, “No, otherwise you might get sick, too.”

Leia frowned, “Okay.”

“I have to go now. You two make sure not to do anything. Don’t answer the door for anyone, Uncle Rex can enter by himself, okay?”

“Okay,” the two answered in unison, nodding.”

Anakin smiled before he led Padmé to the door and out of the room.

____________________

“Leia, we need to come up with a plan. I’m pretty sure Mommy isn’t sick,” Luke told Leia. “I think they’re hiding something.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Leia agreed. “What should we do?”

Luke stopped for a moment to think before coming up with an answer, “Ah, I have an idea. I call it…The Great Skywalker Masterplan™!”

“The Skywalker Masterplan?”, Leia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as well.

“No, no,” Luke shook his head. “The Great Skywalker Masterplan™!”

“The Great Skywalker Masterplan?”

“No!”, he replied. “I said “The Great Skywalker Masterplan™!”

“The Great Skywalker Masterplan™?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, so what’s it about then?”, Leia asked. “This better be good.”

“Okay, so we know what Uncle Rex’s ship looks like, right?”

“Yep, we do,” she nodded. “It’s blue and white and kinda looks like Daddy’s.”

“Alright, so basically, when Uncle Rex arrives, we gotta try and distract him, so we can steal the card to his ship and fly to the medcenter!”

“Do you even know how to fly a ship!?”

“Uh,” Luke chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, actually, no.”

Leia rolled her eyes before coming up with an idea of her own, “Ah, I have an idea! How about we tell Uncle Rex that we wanna go buy some toys or at least see the toy store? When we’re at the toy store, we can sneak out and run off to the medcenter.”

Luke smiled, “That’s a great idea!”. He eventually frowned. “But, what if Uncle Rex says no?”

She snorted, “Uncle Rex never says no!”

“You’re right,” Luke gave a guilty smile. “Time to see what Mommy and Daddy are hiding.”

“We better get our stuff ready first though,” Leia pointed out. “So, we can leave as soon as possible.”

____________________

Rex opened the door and went inside. To his surprise, Luke and Leia were nowhere, so he began looking through the rooms. Eventually, he found Luke and Leia preparing their bags inside their bedrooms. They turned around and smiled.

“Hey, you two, what are you guys up to?”, Rex asked, pointing to the bags.

Luke smiled, “Can you take us to the toy store?”

“Uh, I c-can’t exactly do that. Your parents told me not to buy you two anything today.”

Leia pouted as her eyes sparkled, “Pretty please? We won’t buy anything. We just wanna see some toys.”

“No buying, alright?”, Rex compromised. “Deal?”

“Deal!”, they answered with huge grins on their faces.

“Great,” he smiled. “Let’s go then, come on now.”

Rex led the two to his ship, and the three of them flew off to the toy store. Luke and Leia had smug smiles on their faces almost throughout the entirety of their little trip.

____________________

After a relatively short trip, Rex helped the twins out of the ship and walked them to the toy store they asked to go to. Luke looked around as they walked to see the medcenter not too far away, clearly within walking distance, and he pointed this out to Leia who seemed to agree that it was indeed within walking distance. They smiled smugly as Rex led them to the toy store, and they were happy to see that the toy store was pretty crowded that day, meaning that it would be pretty easy for them to get out of their Uncle Rex’s sights and make a break for the medcenter.

“What toys are you two gonna look at today?”, Rex asked.

Luke looked for the section with the most people, and he pointed to the “POPULAR” section, “Over there.”

Rex led them there, and after he looked through a few toys out of pure curiosity, Luke and Leia disappeared, “Luke? Leia? Where are you guys?”

____________________

“Come with me!”, Luke yelled as he saw Leia get out of the store, and the two got out of the district and out into the open. “Let’s go, Leia!”

“Coming!”, she replied, running with her brother.

“Where to?”, Luke asked.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought you would’ve known with your _Great Skywalker Masterplan™._ ”

Luke groaned before he began looking around to see where the medcenter was, “Give me a moment.”

He pointed to a building not too far away, “There it is! Come on, Leia, we gotta see Mommy and Daddy! Watch out for the speeders!”

The two ran through the streets of the bustling planet that is Coruscant and had some scary near misses, but luckily, the two survived and eventually found themselves in front of the medcenter. The two went inside the medcenter and were now at a dead end, not exactly knowing which room their parents would be in, but when they realized they ended up in a dead end, an extremely familiar voice called their names out, “LUKE! LEIA! I WAS SO WORRIED!”

They turned to see their father, Anakin Skywalker, running to them, and Leia acknowledged this, “Daddy!”

Anakin hugged them tightly, “Oh, I was so worried. Uncle Rex told me you two just disappeared, and he couldn’t find you guys despite all he tried. I was heading out to try and find you two. Me and Mommy were so worried.”

“Can we see Mommy?”, Luke asked.

Anakin sighed before eventually nodding, “Alright, come with me.” When Luke and Leia followed Anakin, they saw him likely messaging Rex that he had the kids with him now, and he should probably meet them at the medcenter. “Mommy will be so relieved to see you two.”

“Oh, Luke, Leia, we were so worried!”, Padmé exclaimed with a bit of a surprised face as she cradled and rocked something clad in white clothing. “Uncle Rex told us you disappeared.”

Luke and Leia saw Anakin take something from a bassinet, similar to what Padmé was holding, and Luke decided to ask something about it, “Daddy, what are you and Mommy holding?”

“This one?”, Anakin used his lips to point to whatever was in his arms before smiling. “This here is your baby brother, Arthur Skywalker.”

Luke and Leia gasped, “A BABY BROTHER?!”

“Yep,” Padmé smiled. “And, this little one here with me is your baby sister, Addie Skywalker.”

“AND A BABY SISTER!?”

“Daddy brought me to the medcenter because I learned I had to give birth,” Padmé pointed out. “I wasn’t actually sick.”

Luke and Leia’s mouths formed an ‘O’, “Oh…”

Rex burst into the room, “There you two are! Did you two run off?”

“Yes!”, Luke and Leia replied cheerfully.

“What?! Why did you two run off?!”, Anakin demanded.

“You and Mommy were acting awkward in the last few months, so we made up a plan to see what was going on,” Leia explained.

Padmé sighed, “We wanted to surprise you two with the baby siblings. We’d come home, and you guys would be wondering what’re the two babies for. We would say they’re your baby siblings knowing you two would love them.”

Luke ignored Padmé’s explanation, adding something to the whole plan explanation, “My plan even has a name!”

“What is it?”, Anakin asked.

“The Great Skywalker Masterplan™!”

“The Great Skywalker Masterplan?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.

Luke groaned, “No, it’s ‘The Great Skywalker Masterplan™’!”

“I mean, you didn’t really need the trademark, but alright,” Anakin sighed before beginning to look hopeful. “So, are you two happy with your new siblings?”

“YES!”


End file.
